aren't you just being mean?
by Mizuhanashi
Summary: [short fic, daily update] 9 – FlippyFlaky, accepting request ;; Flippy membantu Flaky karena ia jatuh cinta pada anak itu, dan Flaky menganggap itu balas budi. Flaky menemani Flippy untuk membalas budi karena sering dibantu, padahal, itu cinta.
1. LiftyShifty: Opening gak guna

.

.

.

aren't you just being mean?

**disklaimer:** happy tree friends (c) mondo media

[—tidak ada keuntungan material yang diperoleh dalam pembuatan fiksi ini]

**warning:** [untuk chapter ini] hint-twincest. ooc. humanized.

**part1:** can't **you** just sleep in **your own** bedroom?

**sinopsis:** [short fic] 1 - LiftyShifty, accepting request ;; yang menyambutnya saat ia membuka pintu rumahnya adalah… sosok kakaknya yang sedang tidur di sofa, lagi.

* * *

Lifty melangkah masuk ke rumahnya dengan perlahan, berusaha tidak menciptakan keributan. Dan ia melangkah menuju ruang tengah, mendapati kakaknya yang sedang tertidur pulas di sofa merah, tanpa topi _fedora_ hijau gelap yang biasa ia gunakan.

Ia menghela napas, lalu duduk di sisi sofa merah yang Shifty gunakan untuk tidur, berusaha tidak menganggu tidur kakaknya. Menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, lalu ia mengusap-usap keningnya.

Matanya melirik wajah kakaknya sekilas, sebelum akhirnya menghela napas dan refleks mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Ia menutup matanya, berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Shifty. Kini ia dapat mendengar suara detik jam yang terus bergerak. Suara detak jantungnya yang mulai tak karuan, dak juga desah napas kakaknya, yang sangat pelan dan teratur.

Lifty melirik kakaknya sedikit melalui ekor matanya, dan seketika wajahnya memerah saat ia merasa pandangan mereka berdua telah bertemu. Shifty telah terbangun.

Shifty berusaha berdiri, dan sedikit menguap. "Kau sudah pulang?" tangannya mengusap matanya, dan jelas terlihat ia masih mengantuk. Lifty meneguk ludahnya. Keringat dingin mengucur deras.

"Ah, ya… begitulah." bisiknya, tetapi Shifty masih dapat mendengarnya. Lifty tak bisa menatap kakaknya sekarang. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Ia harus memandang lawan bicaranya saat saling berbincang—tata krama yang diajarkan oleh Splendid saat mereka ketahuan mencuri Penggorengan di rumah Pop rupanya masih tersimpan di otaknya.

Shifty mengedipkan matanya, kemudian ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh adiknya, dan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Lifty. Ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya dibahu adiknya, dan mendengkur halus, seirama dengan detak jantungnya.

Sementara adiknya—dengan wajah memerah—tak bisa mengelak.

"Aku ngantuk."

Lifty terdiam mendengar pernyataan kakaknya. Kemudian, ia tersenyum—dengan gelagat aneh dan sedikit malu dengan posisi mereka sekarang. "Tidur kak, tidur di kamarmu sana."

.

.

Dan tak ada jawaban.

…Kecuali air liur yang membasahi pakaiannya.

.

.

"…Tidur di kamarmu, sana." gumam Lifty, mengulangi kata-kata yang ia katakan sebelumnya, "Sebelum kau membasahi pakaian-ku lagi."

* * *

.

**n.p:** メテオ - 初音ミク

.

* * *

**a/n: **err… kurang jelas ya? saya juga ga ngerti orz.

_**[well anyway, happy birthday, jadeschmidt!]**_

saya nerima request, _tell me the pairing and the genre, I'll try my best to write it._

(saya nerima straight, yuri, dan yaoi kok, asalkan gak masuk M, nyerempet dikit gamasalah lah)

review?


	2. LumpySplendid: Can't You Just Shut Up?

**disklaimer:** happy tree friends (c) mondo media

[—tidak ada keuntungan material yang diperoleh dalam pembuatan fiksi ini]

**warning:** [untuk chapter ini] humanized. yaoi. ooc. kissing scene.

**part2:** can't you just shut up?

**sinopsis:** [short fic, daily update] 2 - LumpySplendid, accepting request ;; bisakah kau diam barang sedetik, Splendid?

* * *

"Ya jadi kau tahu?"

Lumpy terus berjalan, berusaha mengabaikan Splendid yang terus berceloteh bangga disampingnya. "Saat dua maling kleptomaniak itu berusaha mencuri lipstik Giggles, aku datang dan membawa pergi tas Giggles, lalu berlari menjauhi mereka berdua!"

Astaga, bisakah kau diam?

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, Lumpy," Splendid menghentikan langkahnya, demikian juga Lumpy, mengikuti temannya walaupun tak menatapnya langsung. "Kau kenal Flippy?"

Pemuda berambut biru langit menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, darah segar mengalir perlahan. "Y-ya… aku mengenalnya." balasnya, kemudian selang beberapa detik ia kembali berjalan.

"Aku bertemu dengannya kemarin!" ia berteriak senang, dan Lumpy terlihat tidak senang dengan topik yang Splendid mulai. "Aku rasa ia seperti yang Flaky katakan, pemarah dan menggigit—haha, lain kali aku harus mendengarkan Flaky dengan serius, kata-katanya ada benarnya sih di bagian—eh? Lumpy?"

Bisakah kau diam?

Lumpy berbalik—

"—Yeah, jadi aku—!"

—dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan yang dalam di bibir sang superhero. Dari mulut Splendid yang terbuka sedikit, Lumpy menyelipkan lidahnya, membuat lidah kedua pemuda tersebut beradu dalam sebuah ciuman panas.

Splendid memberontak. Namun ia berhenti saat perlahan merasakan kenikmatan yang menguasai tubuhnya.

…Hei, tidak buruk juga, rasanya.

.

.

Saat keduanya sadar, mereka langsung menarik diri. Wajah Splendid memerah—astaga, apakah dia menikmati ciuman barusan ya?

Tak kalah memerah, Lumpy melanjutkan perjalannya, berusaha menghapus jejak-jejak _saliva_ yang masih membekas disisi bibirnya.

"Diamlah, setidaknya sampai kita mencapai tujuan kita."

Splendid mengangguk, masih dengan ekspresinya yang kacau.

"—dimana apartemenmu? Kurasa aku akan menginap."

* * *

**a/n:** yak, saya mencemari fandom ini dengan short fic gajelas ini.

walau tiap chapter ga ada hubungannya sama yang lain, saya pengen banget masukin semua _pair _dan _crack-pair_ berpotensi disini. jadi mungkin LumpySplendid adalah pilihan pertama. mereka semi-crack-pair yang saya suka sih, sekalian menuhin request-an.

akhirnya emang _ifyouknowwhatimean _banget.

_well, request_ masih dibuka entah sampai kapan.

_review?_


	3. HandyPetunia: Can you Help me?

**disklaimer:** happy tree friends (c) mondo media

[—tidak ada keuntungan material yang diperoleh dalam pembuatan fiksi ini]

**warning:** humanized. ooc. [untuk chapter ini]. gajelas.

**part3:** can you help me?

**sinopsis:** [short fic, daily update] 3 - HandyPetunia, accepting request ;; Dan Petunia membantu Handy... menggunakan pakaiannya.

* * *

"Handy, kalo mau kubantuin gak usah malu-malu gitu,"

Petunia berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi, handuk putih berada ditangannya. Matanya melirik gelisah jam dinding yang tak berhenti berputar, berharap waktu yang telah berlalu segera kembali. Gadis bersurai _indigo_ tersebut mengetuk pintu kamar mandinya sekali lagi.

"Handy, cepetan." Petunia kembali menghentak-hentakkan sepatu _boot_ yang ia gunakan. "Kita terlambat, mungkin Cuddles dan Giggles sedang berkeliling taman untuk mencari kita."

Ia mendengar jawaban dari dalam—walau samar-samar.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian pintu terbuka sedikit, dan Handy mengeluarkan kepalanya dari celah pintu itu. "Jiah," si gadis mengeringkan rambut pemuda tersebut dengan cepat—walau sedikit kasar. "Pel—pelan-pelan! Woy!"

Sedikit terkikik geli, ia melembutkan pandangan matanya, "Nah, cepatlah. Aku akan membantumu seperti biasa." ujarnya, kemudian ia mengambil kain panjang berwarna merah yang tergantung di sisi pintu kamar mandi, dan melilitkannya dimatanya.

Petunia menginjak lantai basah tersebut dengan perlahan, lalu ia meraba-raba sekeliling dan mengambil pakaian yang akan Handy kenakan di wastafel—yang tentu saja, masih kering.

"…?" si gadis memasang wajah heran—walau tersamarkan. "Ini kemeja? Kau mau pakai kemeja?" Handy tak menjawab. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Ber—berisik,"

"Yaaah, tak apa-apa sih," ia membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja yang akan ia kenakan kepada Handy, "walau aku ragu Cuddles dan Giggles bisa mengenalimu, biasanya kan kau—kemanapun seenaknya aja berpakaian."

"Yaaa, cepat selesaikan sajaaaaaa," Handy membuka mulutnya, memutar bola matanya karena telah cukup puas mendengar celotehan kekasihnya. "He—hei, jauhi tanganmu dari sana!"

Petunia terus fokus pada pekerjaannya; ia harus menyelesaikan ini, sebelum kedua Cuddles dan Giggles menangis dan mengais-ngais tanah karena bosan mencari mereka berdua.

"Nah, selesai!" tangannya ia lipat di dadanya, walau tak dapat melihat, ia tetap merasa bangga kali ini pekerjaannya selesai dengan sempurna. "…Ayo, kucarikan celana yang cocok untukmu."

"Nah, aku baik disini." balasnya, sedikit tersipu malu. "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri kok." namun pernyataannya dibalas dengan senyum cerah Petunia.

"Tidak usah malu-malu, aku akan membantumu." ia mengepalkan tangannya, "Aku akan menjadi tanganmu, tidak usah khawatir akan sesuatu seperti, _'Oh, nanti aku akan merepotkan Petunia,_'. Tidak! Aku tidak keberatan, aku malah senang."

Semburat merah diwajah Handy semakin menjadi, "Bu—bukan begitu, tapi… kau kan perempuan, sedangkan aku…"

Petunia mendengus, "Aww, tidak usah sok begitu, aku mau kok menjadi istri-mu suatu hari nanti, jadi tidak masalah kan?"

Bola mata Handy terbelalak lebar, wajahnya makin berantakan, "Se—serius?"

"Bohong kok. _Wee_," Petunia menjulurkan lidahnya keluar, dan tersenyum mengejek ke arah Handy, sebelum berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu kamar mandi, meninggalkan Handy disana.

"…Sialan."

* * *

**a.n:** yaaaah~ jadiii~ sebenernya tadi ini FlippyHandy, cuma gara-gara stuck ditengah saya nge-delete lagi semuanya dari awal dan memulai dengan alur yang sama namun karakter yang berbeda.

mengingat saya shipper HandyPetunia (duh, dan itu OTP), saya maunya bikin fluff jadi, ternyata gagal (TOTAAAAL). saya gak bilang ini drabble kan? jadi diatas 400 kata masih boleh lah~

_request_ masih dibuka entah sampai kapan.

_review?_


	4. LumpyRussell: Can you Walk?

**disklaimer:** happy tree friends (c) mondo media

[—tidak ada keuntungan material yang diperoleh dalam pembuatan fiksi ini]

**warning:** humanized. ooc. [untuk chapter ini] yaoi. sedikitnya bahasa gue-elo.

**part4:** can you **walk**?

**sinopsis:** [short fic, daily update] 4 - LumpyRussell, accepting request ;; Dan… Russell mulai kehilangan kontrol diri karena permen aneh pemberian Nutty—eh?

* * *

"YES GUE TERBAAAAANG~!"

Russell mengangkat tangannya keudara, mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan dengan tersenyum bodoh, ia tak menyadari tatapan aneh yang diberikan dari Lifty dan Shifty. Pop juga sedikit mengernyit, dan membawa Cub—anaknya—menjauh dari Russell.

Lumpy dan Nutty saling berpandangan, si maniak gula tersenyum kaku, "Ehehe, sepertinya aku salah memberikan permen," Nutty menarik dirinya menjauh dari Lumpy—si dokter mata, yang memberinya tatapan tajam. Lumpy memandang Russell yang kini menunjuk-nunjuk Handy—dengan kemeja—dan Petunia yang berjalan diluar klinik-nya.

"Hallow Handeeeeh~!"

…Dia mabuk ya?

Dokter muda tersebut melepas jas putih panjangnya, dan menuju kounter. "Lammy, bisakah kau suruh Sniffles menggantikanku? Aku akan mengantar Russell pulang sebentar." usai mengatakan demikian, ia bergegas menuju Russell yang masih berusaha membalikkan kursi tunggu.

"Guweeeh yang paling kuaaaaat," Russell ditarik dengan cepat oleh Lumpy, ditarik keluar dari klinik-nya, sebelum ada keributan dan membuat pasien-nya kabur.

* * *

"Yeeeaah, jadiiii, gue jalan-jalan,"

Dokter muda bersurai biru langit merangkul Russell, sedikit kesulitan karena gerakan bebas dan aneh yang dilakukan orang yang—sepertinya—mabuk. Kadang ia melambaikan tangannya pada pengendara mobil yang lewat, kadang ia menendang-nendang udara tanpa alasan jelas—ditambah dengan teriakan setengah waras, membuat Lumpy makin malu karena tingkahnya.

"Teruuus…. gue ketemu bocah ini, namanya Waffle, kalo gak salah." celotehan Russell kembali berlanjut, sementara Lumpy menarik pemuda bersurai biru terang menjauh dari jalan, sebelum ia sempat melemparkan tubuhnya ke jalanan dan mati terlindas mobil.

"Eh, Waffle ato Truffles? Ikh, gue lupaaa," Russell setengah menguap, dan Lumpy melirik temannya sedikit, memerhatikan raut wajahnya—dengan dibingkai rambut biru yang sedikit berantakan, dan semburat kemerahan.

Lumpy menghela napas, "Iya, iya, nanti lagi ceritanya,"

"GAAAAK, GUE MAU CERITA KE ELO DOANG!" Russell bersikukuh, ia memukul pundak Lumpy dan beberapa detik kemudian, tidak ada suara yang keluar darinya.

"Mmh, jadi… gue ketemu bocah ini, namanya itu, kerjanya—ngh,"

…Kemudian suara tarikan napasnya menjadi konstan, dan Lumpy menyadari satu hal; ia telah tidur.

Dokter muda tersebut memerhatikan dengan seksama wajahnya, dan ia telah benar-benar yakin si pemuda yang lebih muda darinya telah tertidur. Ia yakin, sangat.

Tanpa alasan jelas, pemuda bersurai biru tersebut menggendong Russell, dan membawanya dibelakangnya. Ia membiarkan lembutnya tarikan napas remaja tanggung tersebut menggelitik tengkuknya.

Begini juga tak buruk.

.

.

"Eh—WOY LUMPY LO MAU APAIN GUE?! TURUNIN GUE SEKARAAAAANG! GUE MASIH SUCI DEMI APAPUN!"

…Nah, Lumpy, dokter THT ada di deket klink-mu.

* * *

**a/n:** orz.

ini masih ada hubungannya sama yang lalu; HandyPetunia mau pergi ke pesta apa kek, karang sendiri /loauthornyawoy

_review?_


	5. ShiftyLifty: Let us Die Together

**disklaimer:** happy tree friends (c) mondo media

[—tidak ada keuntungan material yang diperoleh dalam pembuatan fiksi ini]

**warning:** humanized. ooc. [untuk chapter ini] yaoi. self-hatred. incest. suicide.

**part5:** let us die together.

**sinopsis:** [short fic, daily update] 5 - ShiftyLifty, accepting request ;; Ayo, mati bersama-sama.

* * *

Lifty membiarkan hembusan angin malam menerpa wajahnya, matanya sedikit memicing, melihat ke bawah kakinya. Manusia dibawah sana tampak berjalan cuek, tak memerhatikan sosoknya yang memandang rendah mereka semua.

Sekali lagi, ingin ia melanjutkan langkahnya, kemudian jatuh menghantam tanah dan membekaskan darah-darah segar di tanah manusia, membuat mereka menjerit dan mericuhkan suasana dunia—walau cuma sedikit, dan sebentar.

Namanya telah mengukir sejarah, kini ia telah dianggap pencuri paling hebat dalam sejarah. Bersama kakaknya, walau terkadang ia mencuri sesuatu yang tak jelas—bahkan mereka pernah mencuri lampu bohlam di rumah Petunia.

Ah, tapi dengan kematiannya, apakah ada yang akan menangisinya—Heh, mungkin rakyat akan bersorak, mengingat pencuri sepertinya telah mati.

"—Heh, bodoh sekali, aku akan menangis kalau kau mati."

Lifty membalikkan tubuhnya, dan kakaknya memukul pundaknya perlahan.

"Wajahmu seolah berkata, _'Apa nanti kakak akan menangis kalau aku mati?'_." terangnya, dan ia ikut berdiri mendampingi Lifty, membiarkan angin malam menerbangkan topi _fedora_-nya, entah kemana. "Pertanyaan retoris, tentu saja aku akan menangis, tolol."

Sekali lagi, ia menyeringai. "Mungkin aku akan bilang, _'Dasar tolol, kenapa kau tidak mengajakku mati bersama?'_ dan mengikutimmu tak lama setelahnya."

Pernyataan Shifty membuat sang adik tertawa hambar, "Dunia terlalu luas, makanya membosankan." Lifty bergumam, cukup keras agar hanya Shifty dan dirinya yang mendengar. "Aku rasa hidup tanpa tujuan itu membosankan dan tak berarti, jadi, kupikir daripada repot-repot bertahan hidup di dunia ini, lebih baik kalau aku—"

Shifty memotong, "Heh, kalau begitu, ayo mati bersama-sama."

Shifty menarik dasi hijau adiknya, dan tanpa keraguan ia melompat, membawa Lifty ikut serta dari atas gedung tinggi nan megah itu.

Lalu, dalam penerjunan tersebut, perlahan Shifty mendekatkan wajahnya pada Lifty, kemudian mengecup bibir adiknya dengan lembut.

…Akhirnya, benar-benar bahagia, kan?

* * *

**a/n:** karena ada keluarga disini dan saya belum mau dicap sebagai orang mesum #eh saya rasa adegan iya-iya nya ga bisa ditulis bener-bener terbuka. sebenernya tadi mau nyerempetin m dikit, tapi ya inget kondisi. jadi deh begini. sebenernya tadi fluff kok, serius. gak ada adegan bunuh diri gini.

maaf mengecewakan.

_review?_


	6. FlippyHandy: Traitor's Talk

**disklaimer:** happy tree friends (c) mondo media

[—tidak ada keuntungan material yang diperoleh dalam pembuatan fiksi ini]

**warning:** humanized. ooc. [untuk chapter ini] yaoi. sedikitnya bahasa gue-elo. high-school-theme untuk beberapa chapter ke-depan.

**part6:** traitor's talk.

**sinopsis:** [short fic, daily update] 6 – FlippyHandy, accepting request ;; Russell hanya terdiam mendengar pernyataan Handy; fakta bahwa ia belum pernah sedikitpun bertemu dengan Fliqpy saja sudah mengejutkan.

* * *

"Susah gak, punya pacar yang agak—yaaa, gimana ya—sadis?"

Bukan hal yang jarang untuk melihat Russell dan Handy duduk berdampingan saat pelajaran olahraga dikelas mereka. Mungkin melihat Splendid menyakiti temannya dengan kekuatannya yang luar biasa itu masih lebih sering dilihat, sih.

Mereka bisa sesuka hati duduk di bangku kantin bila sudah merasa tak sanggup. Handy tanpa tangan, dan Russel tanpa kedua kaki dan sebelah tangan, lalu tanpa bola mata kanannya, entah kenapa.

Eh—kembali ke topik.

Handy—pemuda berambut oranye—mengeling ke arah Russell, "_Well,_ kalau kau tanya padaku, sedikit sih." balasnya disertai tawa yang terdengar seperti menyindir.

Russell mengambil sebotol air mineral disampingnya, "Ya—yakin?" ia menganga tidak percaya, "Aku denger dari Giggles dan Lammy, kalian selalu keliatan bareng-bareng, bahkan Lammy bilang dia pernah liat kamu masuk ke rumah bareng Fli—maaf—dia."

Pemuda tanpa tangan mendesah kecewa, "Padahal aku sudah bilang pada Lammy jangan menyebar kemana-mana kalau dia sudah tahu."

Sementara lawan bicaranya memandangi tanah, memerhatikan sesuatu yang tak menarik. "Gimana kalau misalnya dia… tiba-tiba—_'kumat'_?"

Mendengar pertanyaan pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya membuat Handy memutar otak untuk berpikir. Biasanya tak ada yang akan menanyakan pertanyaan seperti ini; _heck_—Flippy tak pernah _'kumat'_ bila mereka bersama-sama, tapi aneh juga kalau ia menjadi seperti itu tiba-tiba, dan membunuhnya dengan gunting—atau bahkan pisau cukur.

Kan terdengar konyol.

'_Seorang pemuda tewas dibunuh kekasihnya sendiri dengan pisau cukur.'_

—Okay, tertawalah sepuasnya.

"Err… abaikanlah pertanyaanku barusan." sanggah Russell cepat, berusaha menghilangkan aura dingin disekeliling mereka berdua. "Kau sudah pernah melihat Flip—Fliqpy?" Russell meneguk ludah usai mengatakan demikian.

"—Belum tuh."

"Eh—EH?"

"Iya, belum."

Russell membeku.

Gondok sudah pemuda dengan cita-cita mengarungi tujuh lautan dan tujuh semesta—eh salah—tujuh samudra.

Russell memutar bola matanya; buset, gue udah ngejaga tata krama kalo ngomong ke Handy, ternyata Fliqpy juga gak pernah ketemu sama dia, batinnya dengan membuka kedok dan tata bahasa anak gaul.

"Be—belom? Sama sekali belom? Belooom? Belooooom?"

"Iya! Gue positif!"

(—Didengar oleh Lammy, yang wajahnya mendadak memerah.)

Selang keheningan, pemuda tanggung bersurai hijau menghampiri mereka berdua, menginterupsi percakapan, dan duduk di samping Handy. "Eh, Flippy,"

"Yo, lagi ngomongin apaan?" Flippy melirik sinis ke arah Russell.

"Nggak kok. Gak penting juga sih." Handy menghapuskan kecurigaan Flippy dengan tawa kecil dan penjelasan singkat yang mengena.

Sementara suara Russell tertahan di tenggorokannya.

—Sejak kapan bola mata Flippy berwarna kuning menyala?

.

.

.

Nah lo…

* * *

**a/n:** lol.

gak ada niatan bikin FlippyHandy sih, tapi karena ada yang minta (dua orang, bagus) jadi saya buatin._.

_review please. revieeewwww, revieeeeew #eh_


	7. SplendontLifty: Gombalisasi

**disklaimer:** happy tree friends (c) mondo media

[—tidak ada keuntungan material yang diperoleh dalam pembuatan fiksi ini]

**warning:** humanized. ooc. [untuk chapter ini] yaoi. sedikitnya bahasa gue-elo. high-school-theme untuk beberapa chapter ke-depan.

**part7:** gombalisasi.

**sinopsis:** [short fic, daily update] 7 – SplendontLifty, a small hint SplendidShifty, accepting request ;; "Gue lebih suka sama lo, nyolongnya lebih jago."

* * *

"WAH, JADI ELO TOH YANG MALINGIN GORENGAN DI KANTIN!" Splendid—pemuda bersurai biru cerah—berlari menuju maling gorengan dengan cepat, hingga membuat Lifty—salah satu dari _duo_ maling disekolah mereka merangkap buronan maling gorengan—tersadar—karena ia tidak memusatkan perhatiaannya pada gorengan—seperti kakaknya.

"Loh—LOH KAK CEPETAN PERGI ADA _DUO SUPERHERO_ IDIOT!"

"Che—BANGSAT!"

Dan Shifty seketika menengok dengan _slow-motion_, lalu kabur, membawa gorengannya sekaligus mendorong Lifty jatuh terjerembab kelantai marmer.

"EH SETAN TUNGGUIN GU—"

—Ah, terlambat.

* * *

"Splendid, lo kejar kakaknya, gue yang ngurus adeknya."

"Enak aja, elu sono kejar kakaknya dia."

"Oke, tapi nanti malem gue makan _lapis legit_ lo."

"Ok—eh, TUNGGU! TUNGGU!"

—Terlambat, lagi.

(Mungkin gelar pahlawan kesiangan hari ini jatuh pada Splendont kalau terus begini.)

Splendont mengacak-acak surai merah-nya. Matanya melirik tajam ke arah Lifty yang sedang bermain bersama kucing lewat. Ia sedang mengelus-elus kepala kucing—uhukmalanguhuk—tersebut, sebelum akhirnya memegang—mencekik—lehernya dan mengangkatnya kelangit-langit.

Mata Splendont memelototi Lifty.

"LUUU—udah maling gorengan di kantin, mau bunuh kucing yang tak berdosa juga hah?!"

Lifty melempar jatuh kucing itu kelantai, membuat kucing malang tersebut mengerang kesakitan, sebelum akhirnya lari terbirit-birit. "Lah, yang ngidein nyolong gorengan juga kakak gue, gue kan cuma dampingin dia."

"Tetep aja sih, lo penjahat." balas Splendont. "Lo nyolongin gorengan di kantin. Sementara gue yang dompetnya udah kena kanker stadium empat ini laper. Gue mau makan apa? APAAAH?" jeritnya, mengikuti iklan suatu minuman penyegar yang diperankan oleh seorang penulis.

—Hiperbolis ah.

Adik dari kembar kleptomaniak tersebut menjulurkan lidahnya, "Bodo amat. Lo ini yang laper, bukan—eh, tunggu. Jadi lo ngejar gue sama kakak gue gara-gara… gue maling gorengan itu—"

"Ya karena gue laper lah."

Lifty _facepalm._

"UDAH LAH GUE LAPER NIH SPLENDID KALO LO DAPET SHIFTY BAGI GUE GORENGANNYA!" Splendont tiba-tiba menjerit. "AH SEBODO GAK BAYAR DAH!"

"Itu kejahatan, mas."

"GUE UDAH MERANA NIH! KALO SPLENDID BAWA SHIFTY SEKALIGUS GORENGANNYA KESINI KAN GUE SEKALI DAYUNG DUA-TIGA PULAU TERLAMPAUI!"

"Mas, pelan-pelan."

Splendont menarik napas dalam-dalam, lelah juga rasanya berteriak sekencang itu. "Oke—gue untung dua hal! Ya! DUA HAL!"

Pahlawan pembela kebenaran bertopeng biru tersebut mengepalkan tangannya, "IYA! GUE NGIRIT PENGELUARAN MAKAN SIANG HARI INI!"

"Mas—"

"Dan—dan—" Splendont melirik Lifty dengan semburat merah dikedua pipinya, "—gue… bisa—ngobrol lagi sama lo hari ini."

Lifty memasang wajah cuek—hingga akhirnya matanya membulat dan memelototi Splendont. "Hah?"

"Ng—nggak kok, ciyus, sumpah—ahahaha,"

"…?"

.

.

.

"Ngo—ngomong-ngomong, kan kalo Shifty gak bareng gue, gue gak bakal nyolong apapun, serius! Jadi cari kembaran lo aja sana!"

"Gak ah, gue lebih gak yakin lagi kalo ninggalin lo disini." Splendont duduk di lantai marmer depan pintu kamar mandi sekolah mereka, "Lo kan nyolongnya lebih jago."

Lifty mendesah berat, "Gue gak nyolong apapun demi sesuatuuu,"

"Lo jago sih, nyolong hati orang, bahkan lo nyolong hati gue." akunya, frontal. "Takutnya nanti kesucian lo dicuri orang gara-gara keseringan nyolong barang orang lain. Hukum karma berlaku, loh."

…

"BANGSAT! JADI LO NGEDOAIN GUE DI-RA_-piip-_ GITU?!"

—detik selanjutnya, Splendont mengalami pendarahan hebat.

"…Bo—boleh kok, sini aku ra—uhuk—"

"Pak Lumpy! Splendont dihajar Lifty lagi!"

* * *

"Woy, nih gorengannya!"

Splendid menyerahkan seplastik makanan berminyak itu pada Splendont yang masih terkapar lemas di UKS sekolah, "Gue beliin, tadi gue ke kantin dulu bayar gorengan ini."

Lawan bicara Splendid langsung melahap habis gorengan yang diberikan padanya. "Tumben lo ngasih sesuatu dengan cuma-cuma gue, ada sesuatu ya?"

"Ah, gue lagi seneng, gitu aja."

"Cerita lah seneng kenapa, _pwease,_"

"_Ke, to the po_ banget sih lo."

…Dan Splendid memasukkan gorengan yang berada ditangannya…

—Gorengan dengan bekas gigitan seseorang.

* * *

**a/n:** kayaknya ini pertama kali saya nulis pake bahasa gue-elo sepenuhnya dengan caps jebol. haha, maaf kalo rada garing dan janggal, saya gak terbiasa pake gue-elo. panjang banget pula.

review, then.


	8. CuddlesGiggles: Deceiving

**disklaimer:** happy tree friends (c) mondo media

[—tidak ada keuntungan material yang diperoleh dalam pembuatan fiksi ini]

**warning:** humanized. ooc. [untuk chapter ini] sedikitnya bahasa gue-elo. high-school-theme untuk beberapa chapter ke-depan.

**part8:** deceiving.

**sinopsis:** [short fic, random-time update] 8 – a little CuddlesGiggles, other pairing. accepting request ;; Mereka sering bersandirwara seolah hubungan mereka telah berakhir, tapi nyatanya, mustahil hubungan mereka berakhir dengan mudah.

* * *

Bersama-sama, selamanya.

_Together, forever._

Itu adalah kata-kata yang pantas untuk mengkategorikan dua pasangan imut ini. Mereka berdua tak pernah sedikitpun menyia-nyiakan waktu, bila mereka memiliki waktu, maka mereka akan menggunakan waktu berharga itu untuk bermesraan di tempat umum dan membuat beberapa orang menggigit kuku.

Mereka saling menyukai seolah ditakdirkan bersama sejak di dalam kandungan ibu mereka masing-masing—

"Woy, muka lo kusut banget."

—mereka saling menyukai sejak pandangan pertama mereka bertemu. Iya, gitudeh; klise banget, emang. Picisan banget pula.

"—gue abis _threesome_-an semalem—"

"A—APA?! JADI SELAMA INI KAMU SEL—"

"—sama bantal dan kasur."

_Troll face._

Wajah Giggles mendadak kusut, lagi.

* * *

Cuddles adalah satu tipe pemud—bocah yang sering menjahili pacarnya.

Jauh lebih sering dibandingkan Shifty dan Lifty, atau bahkan Mime. Tapi Cuddles tidak pernah menjahili orang lain seperti Nutty ataupun Sniffles, hanya pacarnya yang ia jahili. Dan itu tiap kali mereka bertemu dipagi hari, didepan gerbang sekolah.

Contohnya diatas, bisa dilihat seberapa jahil Cuddles.

Kedua sejoli ini tampak masih bersama, duduk berdampingan satu meja bersama-sama teman mereka yang lain; Petunia, Handy, Lammy—dan Mr. Pickels, mungkin?—Flippy, dan Flaky. Sebenarnya, mereka biasa duduk bersama dua kembar, Splendid dan Splendont.

Tapi, karena mereka mendengar _'ada pencuri gorengan_', mereka sedang mencari…

Ahem.

"Gue bisa makan sendiri—udah lo gak usah—"

"Udahlah, gak usah malu-malu gitu, buka mulutmu~ Aa,"

"Ehehehe, ayam ini… udah mati kan?"

"BELOM! AYAM ITU BELOM MATI!"

"—AAAAAAAAAA!"

PRANG!

"Ini teh buatku, dan ini untukmu,"

Abaikan saja suara-suara yang disumberkan dari teman-teman Cuddles dan Giggles. Dua pemuda dan pemudi itu kini tampak saling berhadapan, Cuddles menatap Giggles tidak percaya, sedangkan Giggles cuek-bebek menyesap _milkshake_ cokelat-nya.

"Jadi… gue sama elo… _end_?"

Giggles mengunyah sedotan, "Iya."

Pemuda ber-_hoodie_ kuning tersenyum dengan paksaan, "Se—serius?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi suram.

"Serius." mau tak mau Giggles menjawab dengan penekanan dan ekspresi tegas.

—pernyataan itu membuat Cuddles terjatuh ke lantai kantin, berlutut dan menengadah kelangit-langit kantin, "Kh—kenapa?"

"Karena gue bosen sama lo!" dan diakhir kalimat, Giggles tertawa, gadis berpita merah besar itu lalu kembali menyeruput _milkshake_ dengan cuek, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa barusan.

"Gak—NGGAK MUNGK—!"

Nyaris saja teriakan Cuddles menggema hingga Splendid yang sedang bermesraa—memojokkan Shifty di atap sekolah berlari dengan cepat ke kantin—

"Gue boong kok."

—namun interupsi dari Giggles menghentikannya.

"Eh—iya apa?"

"Iya. Gue, spasi, bohong."

Kali ini Giggles yang memasang wajah _troll._

—kampret.

Bukan hanya Cuddles yang sering menjahili Giggles, rupanya Giggles juga sering menjahili Cuddles dengan _'ayo-akhiri-hubungan-ini'_.

(Anehnya Cuddles sangat sering tertipu, padahal hampir setiap hari Giggles mengelabui-nya dengan topik ini.)

Yah, namanya juga Cuddles kelewat sayang pada Giggles.

* * *

**a/n:** err, karena pairing ini lucu banget ya saya nulis ini aja deh X3

saya masih nerima request~


	9. FlippyFlaky: two of us

**disklaimer:** happy tree friends (c) mondo media

[—tidak ada keuntungan material yang diperoleh dalam pembuatan fiksi ini]

**warning:** humanized. ooc. [untuk chapter ini] sedikitnya bahasa gue-elo. high-school-theme untuk beberapa chapter ke-depan.

**part9:** two of us.

**sinopsis:** [short fic, daily update] 9 – FlippyFlaky, accepting request ;; Flippy membantu Flaky karena ia jatuh cinta pada anak itu, dan Flaky menganggap itu balas budi. Flaky menemani Flippy untuk membalas budi karena sering dibantu, padahal, itu cinta.

* * *

_Flippy dan Flaky, pasangan serasi._

_Makan mi ayam, di pohon rambutan._

Kata-kata yang sering digunakan beberapa orang yang doyan menggoda sepasang wanita dan pria yang menjalin hubungan berstatus rumit. Kemudian mata pisau akan terbang ke arah kepala orang tersebut, membuatnya bergidik sedikit lalu pergi menjauh dari asal pisau itu.

Dan memulai hinaan berbentuk nyanyian itu disaksikan oleh beberapa murid lainnya yang tampak sesekali mengerling ke arah meja dua orang—dengan satu orang yang memandang penuh rasa takut kerumunan yang mengelilingi orang yang membuka panggung dadakan di kantin.

Lalu saat beberapa menit hening setelah hinaan itu tidak mendapat respon berarti dari orang yang dihina, yang tadi melempar pisau akan memelototi kerumunan itu, sambil berkata dengan nada bicara penuh nafsu membunuh.

"Udahan?"

Lalu semuanya mengangguk penuh rasa lega; _Untung dia gak bawa pisau sekardus kayak kemarin._

Lalu kantin akan menjadi ricuh; dengan suara jeritan minta ampun dari seorang pemuda bersuara sumbang yang bisa kita kenal dengan Russell—yang tadi menyanyikan lagu penghinaan itu—sumber masalah mengamuk-nya Flippy—yang tadi melempar pisau.

Dan kembali, seperti biasa. Seorang guru yang _lumayan macho_ akan berlari ke kantin, mencari sumber masalah hingga terjadi keributan seperti itu, memisahkan Flippy yang mengacungkan jari tengah ke arah Russell, sementara yang ingin dibunuh tertawa layaknya piskopat—setengah tahan, setengah nggak, dengan airmata mengalir dari mata biru lautnya—eh itu bukan tawa psikopat.

Sumber masalahnya akan duduk sendirian, diam disana dengan manis. Walau ia ingin sekali menangis karena penghinaan yang seenak jidat mengatakan dirinya dan Flippy adalah seorang pasangan serasi, justru rasanya ia ingin menangisi orang yang menganggap ia dan Flippy adalah pasangan ter-romantis.

No—jangan, hanya… jangan.

Ia hanya tidak tahan dengan sikap Flippy yang sering mencoba membunuh orang yang menghinanya.

Walau rasanya ia tidak keberatan sedikitpun dengan Flippy yang sering baik padanya—eh?

Iya kok.

…

Nanti, Flaky akan datang ke ruang kepala sekolah mengikuti Flippy—balas budi karena pemuda bersurai hijau daun itu membuatnya sedikit lega lagi hari ini.

(—padahal kan, arti romantisme-nya itu cinta.)

* * *

**a/n:** ASTAGA BERAPA LAMA INI GAK UPDATE.

sebenernya ini udah selesai dari beberapa bulan lalu sepertinya—yup. yang saya tulis waktu itu angst. gagal. total. makanya saya tunda publish-nya. eh taunya kelupaan dipublish. dan pas saya nemu lagi tulisan itu—'dafuq jelek amat.' jadi saya tulis ulang.


End file.
